


No Matter What

by YaoiHeaven



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Pining, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiHeaven/pseuds/YaoiHeaven
Summary: Aoba goes to Platinum Jail High School and meets all sorts of wonders, including a roommate named Noiz, whom he wants to learn more about. Eventually, he figures out Noiz’s problem, and in an attempt to help Noiz, Aoba starts to fall for Noiz himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first series and my second fanfic. This will probably be updated every few days or so, depending on the length of each chapter. Completely self beta’d, so sorry if there are any mistakes:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is sort of like a preview. I know the first chapter is really short. But I promise they’ll get longer as the story goes on. Hope you enjoy!

Going to a new place is something new for me. I have always stayed in Midorijima, and gone to the schools there. Eventually, my grandma had convinced me to go to the Platinum Jail High School for my last year. I was given a dorm, and on top of that a roommate.

On the day I went to unpack my stuff in my dorm, I brought a suitcase and a large bag to the door. As I fumble around with my keys, I try unlocking the door.

“...”

Huh? The door’s unlocked.

“Anyone in here?” I holler out. No reply. Maybe my roommate forgot to lock the door on their way out. I drop my bags and went in search for a room.

I walk into a room and immediately noticed someone was in there, unpacking. I knock on the door, and the guy turns to me. Must be my roommate.

“Yo.” He says, looking back to what he was doing. Then he halts his movements to look at me again. “ You can drop your stuff off over there.” He says in the same expressionless tone. Then, what he says sunk into me.

“Huh? What do you mean? Isn’t this your room or something?” I ask, perplexed.

“Apparently, the school didn’t have enough two-bed rooms, let alone two-roomed dorms, so instead of telling us, they decided to just pair us up in the same room in the same bed.” Noiz says.

.........What?!

“Hold on, so does that mean we’re both sleeping on that bed?” I ask, more to myself. Noiz just kept staring at me.

“Well, unless you want to sleep on the couch, yeah.” Aoba sighed. The couch was too uncomfortable to sleep on.

“Anyway, we are both boys anyways. Unless, you’re scared I’ll do something to you?”

“S-shut up! I didn’t say anything like that!” I say, flustered. I go back outside to get my things and storm back inside. Noiz seemed to have finished packing and was on his laptop. I drop all my belongings and lay back on the bed. I don’t intend on staying the night, even though I could, but I may as well could get used to it since I’ll be here for my whole high school education. However, the softness of the bed and the lack of energy I have eventually get the best of me and I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s the first chapter! Once again, the chapters get longer as the story proceeds. Thanks for reading:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba gets a call from his grandma, and a decision was made.   
Noiz does something to Aoba.   
Aoba also learns a bit more about Noiz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My awesome summary-making skills :)

Mnn...what is that?

Throwing my hand over, I feel that I accidentally hit something with my arm. I look over and am shocked.

Noiz...did he fall asleep too? Noiz is right beside me, facing me, and I can see his chest rising up and down as he sleeps. His piercings catch the glint of the sunlight shining through the window. School will only start in a week or so...is he staying here until then? Hmm...what time is it?

I lean over and look at my coil. 9:30 am. Wait. A. Moment.

9:30!?!?

Oh fuck, Granny’s gonna be so angry with me! I promised I would be home yesterday, what would Granny think? I quickly slip out of bed and walk into the living room to call Granny. 

“Aoba! You’re dormmate told me you were going to stay the night.” Granny’s voice answers through the coil. 

“How’d he do that? I don’t remeber giving him your number,” I say, confused.

“I called your coil and he picked up. Speaking of which, why was your dormmate in your room?” Oh crap. I forgot to tell Granny about the whole room business.

“Uh, well, you see, the school just decided to put us up together in the same room for some reason. There isn’t a spare bedroom, and the couch is uncomfortable as hell.” I say. I hear muffled sounds through my coil, and I assume that Granny was cooking something.

“So, will you be staying there for the week?” Granny asks after a moment of silence. The question catches me off guard.

“Huh? I thought I told you I would be home for the week.” I reply. Granny’s silent for another few moments, then answers me.

“Well, I think that you should stay there, so you can get to know your roommate a little more before school officially starts. I also think you should look around the school, get to know it a little better.”

“Huh? Hmm...” Granny’s got a point there. I really want to know more about Noiz, and even if he’s not staying the week, I may as well just get a bit more familiar with the school.

“Well, alright. But call if you need me to come home or anything.” Granny agrees and hangs up.

“...” I hear the sound of a door opening, and turn my attention to the bedroom door. There stands Noiz, looking back at me.

“Yo.”

“Good morning,” I say. I get up and brush my teeth, Noiz doing the same after me and I brew some coffee for Noiz and myself. I sit down on the couch once I’m finished. 

Damn, I need a pillow or something. 

I get off, and walk into the room, and Noiz follows me for some reason. Hm. He closes the door just as we both get into the room. Before I know it, Noiz pushes me against the door. I can feel his piercing gaze on me, and then...

...

Huh? Did he just...?

“Oi!” I say, face heating up quickly. Before I could say anything, I feel his lips back on mine, and something wet reaches into my mouth, with a quiet clanking as something hits my teeth. I try to push away from him, but his firm grasp kept me from moving. Eventually, he pulls off me.

“Hm. Sweet.”

...The nerve! 

“Y-you-!” I say, face burning. He looks at me.

“What?” He asks with a straight face. I shake with embarrassment.

“Do you do that with everyone you meet?” I ask, angry.

“No. That’s the first time I’ve ever done that. You just seemed...interesting. That’s all.” He says, looking into my eyes. Wait a sec. What was that clinking sound I heard earlier?

Forgetting the whole situation, I point at his mouth. “Do you have a piercing there?” I ask out of curiosity. He pushes out his tongue. He does have piercings everywhere. I wonder if he has any...nevermind. I don’t wanna know.

“Let’s go eat.” Noiz says, pulling me into the living room with him. The coffee seems to have cooled down considerably fast. Oh wait. I need a pillow. 

I rush back into the room after excusing myself and grab two side pillows from what I assumed was the closet. I ran back out and gave one to Noiz, then sat down in my own seat.

“So, are you staying here for the week?” I ask him. He puts down his coffee cup and nods. 

“You?”

“Yeah, I’m staying too. I told my grandma this morning. Speaking of that, thanks for answering my grandma yesterday. She would’ve been worried if no one answered.” I say.

Noiz nods, looking away. “It’s nothing.” He says.

Hm. I wonder what’s the deal with that.

“So, tell me. Are you familiar with the school?” I ask. He shakes his head.

“Great! We can go check it out together after we finish.” I suggest, holding up my coffee cup. He just nods. We finish the coffee and get ready to go out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz and Aoba take a tour of the school, and Aoba meets some middle school friends.
> 
> And some things happen;)

“Just go change already.”

“Alright, but you have to get out!”

“We’re both guys, it’s okay.”

“You remember what you did earlier, how can I be sure you won’t do anything to me while I’m changing?!”

“You seemed to like it.”

“Shut up!”

“Jeez, I’m not a damn rapist. Fine, I’ll go.”

I sigh in relief. Noiz and I had been arguing with each other because I wouldn’t let him stay in the room while I changed. I mean, I don’t know what he might do, so it’s better to be safe. I quickly change and slip on my jacket. It’s great that Platinum Jail High School doesn’t require uniforms. I walk out to see Noiz at the front door, waiting for me. I quickly catch up to him and we both leave.

I make sure to lock the door, too.

***

"Oi, Noiz, come here!"

I wave a Noiz, motioning for him to follow me. As he caught up, we ran up a hill with a cherry blossom tree. There, I show him what I found so interesting.

"Isn't that Oval Tower?" I ask, cocking my head in the direction. He looks and nods.

"Yeah, seems like it," Noiz says, uninterested. Why is he always like that?

"What do I have to show you to actually interest you?" I grumble. He looks at me.

"Something that's actually interesting." He answers with a bored look. I pout.

"Hmph, you're just rude." I pause after I say that. I think I heard someone call my name. Or was it just my imagination...?

"Aoba-san! What are you doing here?" I hear the voice again. And then another one.

"Aoba!"

Wait...is that...?

"Clear? Koujaku?" I say in surprise. I whip my head around to the direction they came from and see two figures running up the hill. It really was them!

Once they reach the top, the two noticed Noiz.

"Who's this kid?" Koujaku asks. Noiz just turns to glare at him.

I clear my throat. "Koujaku and Clear, this is my roommate Noiz. Noiz, these are two of my middle school friends, Koujaku," I motion my hand to him in turn, "and Clear."

"Hey Noiz-kun, I'm Clear!" Clear said, emphasizing my point. Noiz nods.

"What's a scrawny kid like him doing here?" Koujaku directs this to Noiz. The glare becomes even sharper.

"Hey, hey, hey, he's just like us!" I could feel the tension, and try to stop them before it got out of hand. "Let's take a look around the school!"

"Yes, we really should," Clear agreed. I pull Noiz away from Koujaku and held onto his hand, pulling it. Clear and Koujaku followed. A bit later, I feel Noiz start to watch me. I halt.

"What?"

"You know, you can let go of my hand," he says.

...

"S-shut the fuck up," I say, flustered, and throw my hand off Noiz's. As I storm on ahead, I can hear the three others from behind me as they follow. 

I can hear Clear whispering to Noiz and Koujaku, but I pretty much ignore it. That is, until I hear one of them whispering something that suspiciously sounded like "Aoba is..." I whip my head around.

"Wha-"

I can feel myself fall on my ass, and something on top of me. Then, the same familiar feeling as earlier this morning. Specifically, on my lips. Again. But this time, I also feel something in my lower regions...

"....."

"Mng..."

I feel myself flush impossibly red. Noiz is on top of me, with his lips pressed firmly against mine, and I can feel something on my crotch. Probably, no, most definitely, Noiz's knee. But what bewildered me the most was the surprise in Noiz's eyes. Huh, so he didn't plan something.

"Um."

Koujaku clears his throat and Noiz seems to get knocked back into reality. He pushes himself off me, and stands back up, once again looking collected. I stand up shakily, my embarrassment not leaving me. I scrunch up my face and rubbed my butt.

"Wh-what were you saying about me," I blurt out, trying to avoid what just happened. Clear obviously didn't say it, since he would've said "Aoba-san", so that narrows it down to Noiz and Koujaku, and I glare at both of them, demanding an explanation. Koujaku just grins awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, and Noiz stares off into who knows where.

Yep. Koujaku did it. That would've made sense since Koujaku knew nearly everything about me, so I direct my glare to him.

"Well?"

Clear answers for him. he leans forward and whispers into my ear.

"He told Noiz that you were gay."


	4. Chapter 4

“Huh?!”

I blink a few times to process what Clear has just said. Since when did I ever tell anyone I was gay? 

“How...?”

“So, are you gay?” Noiz asks. I don’t even have to think about it, and I completely deny it.

“No, no, no, no, no, of course I’m not gay!” I say frantically. But the blush on my face must really be giving me away, because Noiz just smirks.

“Sure.”

I can tell he’s mocking me because of hs teasing tone, and I just give him a glare.

“Shut. Up.” I say firmly, ending that conversation there.

***

While touring my school, I meet a few of my teachers, and more of my middle school friends. Seems like we weren’t the only ones at the school.

The entire time, I can feel Noiz’s gaze on me, as if trying to burn me. I sorta feel uncomfortable, but as we get more familiar to the school’s geography, I relax. And then I see them.

“Aoba! Fancy seeing you here!”

Trip and Virus. Oh boy. Where to start.

These two were with me all along during my first year of middle school, when I was into rebellion and stuff like that. Then they left for a year. Apparently they came back for school this year.

“Sup Trip, Virus.” I call, earning a warning glare from Koujaku. He was always uneasy about me with other people that he didn’t know very well, so I guess it was just ‘overprotectiveness’ he’d developed over the years of being my best friend. I can’t really blame him though.

“Aoba-San, we’d like to talk with you a moment, if you have one.” Virus says in his usual cheerful voice.

“Sure-” “-Assholes! What do delinquents like you want to do with Aoba anyway?” I’m interrupted by Koujaku, who snaps at them the moment he hears Virus say that.

Virus looks at Koujaku coldly, very unlike his usual characteristic.

“What business we have with Aoba-san shouldn’t be any concern of yours. You weren’t there for him all the time either, were you?” Virus challenges. I can feel the air around us grow cold.

“Why you!” Koujaku lunges himself at Virus and Trip, who, having not expected the sudden attack, falls from the impact. Clear and I immediately rush over and pull Koujaku, who’s flailing against us, off of them.

“Koujaku, now’s not the time or place.” What I say is probably not going to get through that thick skull of his. Or, that’s what I thought anyway. The moment I say that, he stills, then gets back up.

“Oi. This doesn’t mean your off the hook, delinquents. Koujaku sends a glare to Trip and Virus, who have since got up. Before things can get even more heated, Koujaku turns on his heels and stomps off.

“Sorry about that. I might have some time afterwards, let’s say 3pm. I’ll meet you guys there, if that’s okay.” I whisper and point at the hill. They nod, and I catch up to Koujaku, Clear and Noiz following along.

“Something about those two is fishy. I don’t trust them.” Noiz mutters from behind me. I pretty much ignore it. Trip and Virus had been my friends for long time. I trust them.

After the tour of the school, Noiz and I go back to our dorms after parting with Koujaku and Clear. Koujaku wasn’t thrilled to see me leaving with Noiz, but he eventually let go of it when I told him I would tell if if anything went wrong.

Around 2:50pm, I start to get ready. When I step out the door in my usual jacket, Noiz stops me for a moment.

“Where are you going?” He asks, holding onto my hand. I shake off my hand.

“It’s nothing. Just...meeting up with some friends.” He probably knows who I mean, but it’s not like he could really do anything. However, just before I leave, he pulls my lips over to his and gives me a small peck. Then, he walks to the direction of the bathroom.

...

H-hey! But I couldn’t do anything since I was going to be late for my meeting.

“I’ll be leaving then! Bye!” I leave without needing a reply, my bag in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip and Virus do things.  
Noiz saves Aoba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry if I start to not update as much. I’ll probably be updating or making a work once a week, with school starting tomorrow and all.
> 
> Anyone, here’s the fifth chapter:)

“Aoba-san! Let’s go to our place to talk.”

The moment I arrive at the hilltop I hear Virus’s voice from around me. I walk in that direction and see Trip and Virus both standing there.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

***

Once we get to their house, I look around. It looks a bit different from the last time I came here. It looks a bit...shady? Putting those thoughts off to the side, I see Virus motioning for me to come into the living room. I follow them in and sit down on the couch. Virus and Trip sit on either side of me. I don’t know if it’s just me...but I feel like the atmosphere just turned a bit...weird? I can’t put it into words, it just feels different.

“Aoba-san... why do you think we wanted to talk to you?” Virus says. I think about it for a moment. Wouldn’t they want to talk about why they disappeared? But that goes away when I hear Trip speak up.

“We truly are your fans, Aoba.” That’s a familiar line. They say that all the time, but it hasn’t gotten so disturbing up until now. I shiver a bit. What’s wrong with them?

“Um, guys, just get to the point already.” This shit is really creeping me out. But of course I don’t tell them that. Suddenly, I feel a weight shifting off the couch. Trip had gotten up. So had Virus. And they each grabs one of my arms and pulls me along with them.

“H-hey, what’s wrong? Is there something you’re not telling me?” I start to panic.

“There’s nothing wrong, Aoba-san. Just come with us.” Virus looks back at me with a weird smile. It creeps me out even further.

“Get to the point, dammit! You have to tell me where you’re going!” I try to resist and try pulling my arms away, but their grips are too firm. I’m powerless against them!

They pull me up a set of stairs and into a room. What I see terrifies me.

There are chains all around the room and a chair in the center of it all. I nearly pass out from panic and I start sweating. Hard. They drag me to the chair and drop me off there. I expect them to let go of me but they don’t.

“Hey guys, this isn’t funny.” I say firmly. And then, Trip starts to pull my jacket off.

“What the hell are you doing!” I yell, trying to break free. But Virus's hold on me is too strong. I hear a clicking sound and Trip wraps something really cold around my neck. I hear it clinking a bit more. It’s about then that I hear footsteps. Virus and Trip seem to hear them too, as they whip their heads around. But they’re a few seconds too late- both are knocked onto the ground and the force of the impact was so strong that they struggle to get up. Someone grabs the chain around my neck a takes it off, then takes my wrist and pulls me out the room, grabbing my jacket and shutting the door behind him and running with me.

“Dumbasses. They should at least close their damn doors if they plan on doing something illegal.” It’s Noiz.

“H-how did you know where I was going?” I’m still shaken from what had happened and we both bolt out the door.

“Do you really think I wouldn’t know? It was pretty obvious, especially from what happened before.” Noiz stops running and let’s go of my wrists, which I rub. They’ve turned red. Noiz seems to notice and frowns. Then he pulls my hand and drags us home.

When we get home, Noiz and I stay on the couch. I was so frightened that I call for Koujaku and Clear to come over. They agree with no hesitation, and arrive about three minutes later. I open the door and Koujaku stomps inside, Clear following behind him.

“What did the punk do to you-!” “-What happened, Aoba-san!” Both exclaim at the same time, Koujaku with anger, and Clear with worry. Koujaku accuses Noiz, of course, but after I shakily explain the whole situation, he gets mad for a whole new reason. So does Clear, and when Clear gets angry, things aren’t gonna go so well.

“They did what?” Koujaku and Clear say at the same time. I wave my hands.

“They got what they deserved, okay? It’s alright.” I know it wasn’t, but I had to say it for Koujaku’s and Clear’s sake. That’s when Koujaku sees my wrists.

“What. Is. That.” Oh crap.

“It happened when they were pulling my wrists. It doesn’t hurt that much now.” I’m sweating.

After about an hour of bantering, Koujaku and Clear leave once they were assured that Noiz would take care of me. Thank god for that. I don’t know how much more I could take of that.

After sitting on the couch for a little while longer, a question comes to mind. I ask Noiz, whose playing his video games on the floor.

“Hey, Noiz, what made you come and help?”

He doesn’t look at me. “I knew something was up with those two. I don’t know what, but they looked very suspicious. They had a weird aura to them. And,” he looks at me and stops playing his game, “I felt this weird urge like I had to help. It was weird.” I nod, but I don’t really catch on. He felt like he had to save me? That really is weird. 

After a quick meal, it’s almost nighttime. I decide to go to sleep early. So does Noiz. I guess today has taken a real toll on our energy. We both slip into bed after brushing our teeth. But for some reason, I can’t fall asleep.

“Can’t sleep?” Noiz says as if reading my head. I nod.

“Yeah. You go to sleep. I’ll fall asleep eventually.” Thing is, I don’t think I can. I feel awful, and on top of that, scared. Noiz must have sensed that because he wraps his arm around my waist. He kisses my forehead.

“Just sleep.”

I don’t have the energy to pull away. Feeling a strange sense of warmth and comfort, I snuggle up against Noiz and fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if my updating will be kinda whack, but I’ll be updating this once a week, maybe quicker if I’m lucky. Thanks for those that stick around!

I awake to the feeling of being wrapped up. There’s something wrapped around me. Strange. I’m all curled up for some reason. But then I raise my head and see Noiz, remembering what had happened the previous day.

Oh. So it did happen. I though it was a dream.

And then comes the weird part. I jerk my knee up and come into contact with something. I feel Noiz jolt and I realize what I had just done.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” I sit up immediately. I must look like a fucking tomato.

“Mm. It’s all good,” Noiz says casually. Huh? Did that not hurt? 

“Does it not hurt or something?” I voice out my thoughts.

“Mm.” His reply catches me off guard. That would hurt to nearly every male. I kneed him pretty hard.

“Are you sure? I mean, I cou-!” I’m interrupted by the feeling of something against my lips. That familiar feeling... My face heats up considerably.

“Okay, stop!” I pull away. Noiz pulls back too, and stares at me. “It’s alright, okay?” Noiz says. 

“Fine, fine, but you didn’t have to do that!” I exclaim. Noiz shrugs, and turns around. Oh yeah, today’s the first day of school.

First day of school...

Shit, what time is it!

I quickly grab my coil and take a look at the time. 6:43 am. Oh shit, we have seventeen minutes to get to school!

“Oi, Noiz, we gotta get ready for school!” He just hums quietly, and goes back to his computer. Really?!

I quickly get out of bed, nearly tripping over my feet to get to the bathroom. I take a quick shower. Thirteen minutes left. I dry my hair. Ten minutes left. I change my clothes. Eight minutes left. And while I’m doing that, Noiz just sits at his computer. I huff and leave the room to put on my shoes, grab my backpack, and suddenly Noiz just comes out of the room, looking all tidied up.

...What? You know what, I just won’t ask.

I hurry out of the room. It takes about ten minutes to just walk to campus, and I only have five. I guess I have no choice but to run...

Then, Noiz pulls onto my arm and starts running.

“Woah-!” I feel like I’m being dragged, and I try to pry Noiz’s fingers of mine. But he doesn’t seem to notice and pulls me all the way into the school hallway where our classes are.

“H-how, ha, did y-you do that..?” I ask, panting. Noiz doesn’t seem bothered at all, he jut stands in the hallway, looking at the classrooms. Then he pulls me into the first classroom. Oh wait, my hair must be a mess-

When I get into the classroom, the students just look at us. I see a few familiar faces too, Ren, Mizuki, Koujaku...Clear too! It seems the teacher isn’t here yet though. All the desks had to seats, and there was only one more desk in the back. So I guess we’re sitting there, huh? I quickly walk into the back, trying to calm down my nerves (and my hair) while Noiz sits down next to me. I can see Koujaku send Noiz a glare, which he didn’t seem to catch.

A few seconds later, the teacher came inside. She grins and says, “Good morning! My name is Ms. Yoshie,” and sets down the shit load of paperwork onto her table. On top of it, there is a really fluffy dog. Is that even allowed?

“This is my dog, Clara!” I can hear a few gasps from the people sitting around her, and even some squeals. Is this normal? The dog isn’t even that cute.

I grab a pencil from my backpack and swing it only the table. When I get back up, I see that Noiz’s hand is bleeding...very bad. Oh shit, did I do that?

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” I say immediately. Noiz gives me a confused look, then looks down at his hand. He arches an eyebrow, and shakes his head.

“It’s fine.” No, it’s not fine! How can you just sit there with a wound that’s like an inch into you hand?! That’s what I wanted to say, but I stop when I notice that Noiz doesn’t seem to be in any discomfort, let alone pain. Right. He acted similarly this morning. Weird...

The entire class, I kept looking at Noiz like I expected him to say something. Instead of getting professional help, like anyone else would, Noiz decided to use some to-go tissues he had in his bag and wiped off the blood. It seems that the blood has stopped. But the wound is still pretty painful to look at. I’m surprised no one else saw.

After class, Mizuki comes up to me. “Hey, is that guy your boyfriend?” He asks, smirking. I roll my eyes.

“Like hell he is.”

“Then why’d you stare at him the whole period?” I fling my backpack at him.

“Shut up!”

After finishing second and third period (and enduring a lot of teasing from Mizuki), it was lunch time. I’d packed Noiz’s and my lunch (being the wonderful roommate I was), so I went to the rooftop to eat. Literally no one cares where you eat, and I think it’s pretty peaceful out here. And, since Noiz apparently had no friends, or so he told me, he follows me to the rooftop.

“Hey, um, does your hand hurt?” I ask, nervous. He holds up his hand. I flinch reflexively when I see the wound, clear as day.

“It’s fine, it didn’t hurt at all,” he says. How? And that’s exactly what I ask him. He glances at the treetops and looks down at his hand.

“I just...can’t really feel much. It’s been like that ever since I was born. Kick me, stab me, it doesn’t hurt at all.” Noiz must’ve taken the look on my face as disgust, since he looks back at his lunch. “I know, it’s weird,” he mutters. I shake my head.

“Hey, it’s alright, you’re still Noiz, right? And if you didn’t have that problem you would have the shameless tough guy personality!” I say, reaching over to pinch his nose. He frowns and pushes my hand away. I sit back down and dig in.

So, Noiz has this weird problem. But how did it come to that? Did he have anyone he could console with? How is he still alive? That’s pretty dangerous, if you think about it. He could get injured so easily, and never know about it. Is there a way to get rid of it?

I watch Noiz as we eat. Has he told anyone about this? He doesn’t seem like the type of guy who would go to strangers and tell them that. Maybe a respects me a whole deal more than what I expected. A smile comes onto my face as I think about that.

“What?” He asks, suddenly realizing that I was staring at him. I duck my head and advert my gaze.

“Nothing.”

I get wrapped up in my own thinking again. If it would be so dangerous for him to go out in public on his own, wouldn’t he need someone watching out for him? And considering his age, he should definitely be under some sort of supervision. Or maybe...he doesn’t have anyone to watch out for him.

...Like he doesn’t have a family to take care of him...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really short, I’m sorry about that TwT. I was running out of time and I knew that if I didn’t finish it, I would put it to the side for a whole other week.

“Come on, time’s running short. We don’t really have time.”

“I don’t care, just tell him that we need thirty minutes!”

“He’ll be here in ten minutes. Didn’t he tell you that?”

So, how did we get here? Koujaku has called saying that he would pick us up for dinner with him and Clear. It caught us off guard, and now, we were deciding who would take a bath in our single shower with ten minutes on the clock. I take a good five minutes to wash my hair alone, and a good other five to dry it, so he suggested we take a shower together!

“Then let’s just not take a shower!” I say. We’re wasting time.

“We just came home and it was raining. We’re soaked and sweaty.”

“Then-mrghhh! Fine! Just. Don’t. Look.” I say, finally relenting. Instead of responding, Noiz starts to strip in front of me. I heat up with embarrassment and look the other way. I just won’t look at him. I start to strip too, then go to the bathroom in a rush.

I turn in the shower as Noiz comes in. I don’t care how cold the water is, and I go into the shower in a hurry.

“Isn’t the water cold?” Noiz asks. No. Fucking. Shit. I shiver under the water and finally it starts to warm up, at which point Noiz climbs in. I catch a glint of something shiny, but immediately turn around so that my back is to Noiz and I’m facing the shower wall. It’s a good thing the is spacious and can fit two grown men. Now it’s really obvious that Noiz is taller than me.

I reach back for the shampoo bottle, squeeze some onto my hand, then hand it to Noiz, who takes it from me. I rub a hair roughly, wincing at the familiar pain I feel. Ouch. I try rubbing it softer when I feel something touch my ass.

I flinch and whip my entire body around to face Noiz. He was lathering himself with soap, and didn't really notice me. He meets my gaze after a few moments, and I bring my head down to avoid his gaze. My eyes widen to the size of saucers. What the hell?! He has piercings there too? That's what was glinting earlier...

"Like what you see?" Noiz asks. I can practically hear the smirk in his words, and I turn around again to face the wall.

"Shut up." I retort, face red. I wash out my hair, then reach behind me to grab the body wash. After washing myself completely, I quickly get out of the shower as quickly as I could. I wrap a towel around my waist and leave the bathroom. I can hear the sound of Noiz leaving the bathroom as I leave the bedroom. I take a look at my coil as I leave for the living room. One more minute. Oh well, it's fine.

***

We end up being early since Koujaku came five minutes late. I was kinda pissed since it could've taken a separate shower without all the embarrassment, but it was too late anyway.

Once we got seated at the restaurant (which was pretty high classed), we started to talk. It wasn't anything worth noting, until Clear asked me a question.

"So, uh, are you two a thing?" He asks, pointing to me and Noiz. I stare at him.

"What!" I don't think I hear him right. Me and Noiz? You're kidding me. 

"Yeah."

"No. Never." I say without thinking about it.

"Are you sure?" Noiz says, smirking. I turn to face him, and then he moves his head closer to mine. What is he doing?

My mind blanks out when I feel his hand on my chin tilting it upwards, and then he lips touching my own. I hear the sound of a chair moving, and hear Koujaku let out an "Oi!" and I hear a few gasps from the people around us. Fuck!

I push away from Noiz, face beet red, and give him my best glare. Which was sort of hard with how intently he stares at me. I turn away and bury my head into my hands. He really isn't bad at doing that stuff considering he- wait! What the hell am I saying?!

I turn around to Clear, who gawks at me.

"So..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! The hurricane was a bitch, but I managed to finish this.

“Trust me, we’re not dating.” I wave my hands back and forth. Koujaku looks as if he wants to murder someone (that someone being Noiz) and Clear has a look of disbelief on his face.

“He seems pretty attached to you,” Koujaku says through gritted teeth. I pout. This is getting out of hand.

“Is it safe to say you’re friends with benefits then?” Clear asks. My face heats up. What? Where did he learn this stuff? I splutter, trying to form a sentence.

“N-no! Not at all!” Koujaku mutters something incoherently and Clear sends him a glare at him. A few people from the tables beside them are frozen in place, but then shake it off and go back to eating.

Noiz sits there calmly and stares at all three of us as the conversation continues. Eventually, it’s just Koujaku and Clear whispering to each other, so I turn over to Noiz.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” I hiss. He shrugs. 

“Did you not like it?” His question takes me aback. I mean, his kissing isn’t bad or anything, but that’s besides the point!

“That doesn't really matter,” I grumble. He smirks and turns back as the food arrives.

Dinner was lively. We talked about our the past and the future, and then something interrupts us.

“Hey! Aoba, Koujaku, it’s nice to see you here!” I hear a familiar voice calling out to us. It’s Mizuki!

“Yo, Mizuki!” Koujaku greets. Mizuki takes the extra seat and sits down at our table.

“Oh! Noiz and Clear too!” And then Mizuki leans over to Noiz. “Aoba seems to be very fond of you, ya know?” I groan, and put my head into my hands for what seemed like the tenth time.

“Why are you doing this to me?” I whine. Can’t they find someone else to pick on?

“Hey, I’m serious. He was staring at you the entire period today.” I take my arms off the table and sink further into my chair, crossing my arms. This really wasn’t what I expected dinner to be like.

“It’s nothing like that!” I protest. Mizuki looks at Noiz for confirmation. Noiz shrugs. Mizuki raises an eyebrow. I guess we need to clear a few things up.

***

After dinner, Noiz and I return to our dorm. It was around 8pm, so Noiz and I talk for a while.

“...I was thinking, would you ever date someone you don’t know?” I say what’s on my mind, but don’t process what I really said until I finish saying it. Noiz leans back on the couch and takes a deep breath.

“I never really feel that I need to. What’s the point of dating someone anyway?” What he says doesn’t surprise me as much as it should, but I’m still confused.

“What do you mean? It is a big deal, especially after college.” Noiz doesn’t seem to understand because he just cocks his head to the side. This guy...

“I don’t think it’s necessary. I’ve never felt that way for anybody before. I’m just not really into that stuff.”

I get what he means, but is it really possible that he’s never felt that way for anyone before? Surely he has to have.

“...I’ve never really felt anything for anyone. I’ve never felt anything for myself either. I don’t have any feeling in my body except for my tongue.” Noiz says, as if clarifying what he had said before. That reminds me about earlier today. He told me that he can’t feel anything, and his previous statement proves his point further. But why is he like that?

He seems to catch on with my train of thought since he shrugs and says, “I was born like that. I don’t know why or how, it just happened.”

“And...your parents did nothing?” I regret what I say the moment Noiz’s facial expression turns sour.

“My parents never really cared about me. They sent me off to school here when I turned twelve and then I refused to go back home since.” Noiz continues. I stare at him in shock, but even more in sympathy. Wow...he had to go through all of that? That’s terrible..!

He continues to talk, and at some point, Noiz stops and looks at me as if he hadn’t realized I was there the entire time. “Damn. Sorry you had to hear that,” he mutters. After spilling all that information he seems a bit...younger.

“It’s okay. I’m glad you talked to me about it,” I say. I’m genuinely surprised that Noiz talked to me about something this depressing, but I’m happy that he trusts me enough to say it. And I say exactly that. He looks surprised too, but relaxes.

And then he does soothing completely unexpected.

Noiz wraps his arms around me and pulls me towards him, his chin resting on top of my head. My face heats up and I squeak, but then I melt into the touch. It’s probably the first and only time he is and will be doing this, so I might as well enjoy it.

And we stay like that, cuddled against each other, for the remainder of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Noiz waaaaay more childish than I had originally intended, but I don’t rlly mind.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day is a Saturday, so we can just relax for the weekend. That’s what I thought, anyway.

I end up having a fever, and therefore can’t really do anything. Noiz helps as much as he can, but he’s obviously not very experienced. So, when my temperature went past a hundred degrees on Sunday, Noiz resorted to calling Granny.

Which leaves me to where the situation I’m in now. Laying in bed at home. And I thought it was cool since it was the weekend, but then on Sunday night, my fever still hadn’t gone down and I start getting worried.

So, today’s Monday. And I’m still sick. My fever had gone down a but, but I was advised to stay home, so I’m staying at home.

The night before, I had told Noiz to tell me anything I missed during the school day, and I should be receiving a call sometime soon. I know we have computer work to do, so I get that done. Koujaku and Clear know that sick since I told them yesterday.

Later in the day, I receive a text from Noiz, telling me the homework and what they learned in class. Right beneath that, there is a text saying that he would be here in ten minutes. I fix myself up so I would look at least slightly presentable, and leave my room to the living room.

"Granny, Noiz is coming over!" I hear a grunt of acknowledgment and then the doorbell rings. That must be Noiz.

"Hey Noi-mmph!" The moment I open the door, Noiz shoves a bouquet of flowers into my hands.

"I heard flowers were a good 'get well' gift. So I got some." Noiz says. Some? There must be like fifty flowers in here!

"Um, thanks?" My thanks is muffled by the flowers, so I bring it to the kitchen where Granny is. She looks at it for a moment before taking it. I get embarrassed when I notice that among the variation of flowers, there are _roses_. Noiz follows me and shuts the front door behind him, and then hands me a folder.

"That's homework and today's lesson. I can help if you don't understand." He pauses after that, then walks up to me. My heart starts to speed up. Why? He's been pretty close before, but never had I felt _this_. Maybe it was the fever. Then, he brings the back of his hand to my forehead.

"Are you okay? You're pretty red." I can feel myself turn redder at the comment, and push myself away.

"No, I'm okay. I'm just kinda hot." It wan't really a lie, so I answer with that. Noiz hums and then I tell him to follow me into my room.

My room was not completely clean, but it was clean enough that I can easily walk through. I sit on my bed and take the papers out. There are probably about ten sheets. 

"The first three are science, the next four are math, the two after that are civics, and the last one is just a passage you have to read." Noiz says, shuffling the papers so that they were in that order. But it’s also kinda distracting. It’s embarrassing, the reason why.

I watch his long fingers as they move the paper, thinking about how elegant they look and how they’ll feel against my ski-

Woah! Where did these thoughts come from? Maybe staying with Noiz had really brushed off on me.

“Aoba. Are you listening?” He asks as he nudges my shoulder. I flinch.

“Ah, yeah, go on.” Noiz stares at me for a few moments before going back to explaining the work.

“Got it?” He asks. I snap out of my thoughts. What did he say? Nevermind.

“Uh, yeah,” I say. Noiz has a look of disbelief on his face, but shrugs and hands me the paperwork.

“How long will you be staying at home?” Noiz asks.

“I think I’ll be good to go in a day or two,” I answer. I honestly don’t think that my fever is too bad.

“Are you sure? You were pretty warm earlier,” he points out. I flush.

“I told you, I was just hot!” I say. Noiz smirks.

“You really are.” I blink. Did he seriously just say that?

“Shut up,” I say for probably the hundredth time in the past week alone.

At night, when I was trying to do my homework and Noiz had left, I start to panic. How the hell do I do this? Like, I know Noiz went through the whole thing, but I still don’t really get it.

So then I decide to call Noiz.

“Yo.”

“Hey, I don’t really get the homework.” There’s a few moments of silence.

“What were you thinking about?” He asks. He must be asking about when I was zoning out earlier.

“Um, nothing,” I answer immediately. Noiz sighs. 

“Okay, what do you need help on?” I didn’t want to say that I need help on everything, so I say math and civics.

We end up video calling and Noiz guides me through everything slowly. I try to pay attention the best I could.

“Get it now?” I nod twice in confirmation and then he puts his pencil down.

“If you’re going to school tomorrow, call me. I’ll come over and pick you up,” he says suddenly.

“Okay,” I respond. I might be able to go to school tomorrow, since I don’t feel all that bad right now.

*****

And sure enough, I am all better in the morning. But then I realize something...

...Noiz is in my bed. Laying right beside me.


End file.
